


Our little boy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Sub Freddie Mercury, Top Brianmay, TopRogerTaylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Alex/FReddieMercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Brooklyn/Freddie, Joshua/Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Daddy!

Cast:

Freddie Mercury=23(Little age:2 to 3)

Roger Taylor(daddy)=27

Brian May=(papi)28

John deacon=27

year set:1990s

** _November 13th 1992(Monday),9:30AM_ **

On a cold,wintery morning in November,The May~Taylor household were sound asleep at half nine in the morning.they have a little,Freddie,he's quite adorable.Has his own paci,blanky and teddy.Brian and Roger,the daddies of Freddie,in the kitchen making breakfast."Good Morning baby",the blonde says,"Mowning daddy"the persian yawned,walking into the kitchen with his blanky and teddy.Paci in his mouth."Good sleep?",Brian asked."mm",Freddie hummed tiredly.

"upsies",he mumbled.the blonde picked him up and places him in the highchair."someone hungry?",Brian asked,"wes papi(yes papi)",Freddie yawned.they had made waffles for breakfast,"open wide",Brian says.Freddie does."taste nice?",Roger asked,"yes!",the persian squealed.after breakfast,Freddie was to be bathed,but the persian took the chance to run off,half naked,"come back here Nakey boy!",Brian laughed.

"No!",Freddie squealed.Roger scooped up Freddie."No daddy!",the persian giggled as he got tickled."Daddy!St stap it!",the persian giggled."you need a bath!",Roger says"No baff!",Freddie says."yes bath",Brian says,poking the persian's side.

they got him undressed and into the bath,Freddie pouted and crosses his arms,"Stop it mister",he was warned.he shook his head.they go thim all squeaky clean.The persian squealed when Brian tickled his armpits"out the bath",he says.they get him dressed into clean cute clothes."daddy!upsies!",Freddie says,"don't demand",Brian says."Daddy",the persian whines.

"Stop whining Freddie,that wont get you anywhere",Roger warned.The persian huffed and pouted."well then",Brian says.Little did Freddie know,he would be getting a little sister(as in DDLG/DDLB).Freddie wanted cuddles,that's all he wanted."Elizabeth,you can come out now",Roger says,Freddie looked at roger with angry eyes and a sad pout.

"Freddie",Roger warned."nuh!you no wuv me!",the persian says,bottom lip trembling"oh prince",Brian says"p papi!",Freddie says,Brian picked him up"why Rog,i thought we were gonna wait to tell him we were adding someone",Brian says."shh princey,its alright,i know daddy was mean",Brian says."Daddy meanie!",Freddie giggles."yeah he is",Brian says,sticking his tongue out at Roger,"how dare you?",Roger gasped playfully,tickling Freddie."Daddy!No",Freddie squealed.

"daddy yes",Roger says,tickling his baby harder."Nuh!nuh!Daddy stap it!",Freddie laughed.The two adults tickled him."nuh uh!",Freddie laughed,they stop tickling him."meanies!",Freddie then pouted."Well you'll have to get used to Elizabeth being around now",Brian says softly.

"Nuh,no sister!",he says."yes,Freddie,she lives here now,she's also a little",Roger says."but daddy!",Freddie whined."Stop whining",Roger says.Elizabeth peeked out from behind Roger and looked to Freddie with a smirk.he glared at her,"lizzie,its alright,Freddie's just jealous",Roger says."Daddy mine!",Freddie says."Freddie!",Brian scolded,the persian boy ran off."Roger,that wasn't nice,you know Freddie's sensitive",Brian says.he went off to find the persian.

"Freddie!Princey!",Brian called."go 'way papi!",he heard a sob from the bedroom,"princey,come here,daddy's a meanie",Brian says,he sat with Freddie,pulling him onto his lap."i think you need to cheer up",Brian says,tickling his sides and armpits,"P Papi!St stop it!",Freddie giggled."No",Brian says,tickling him harder."papi!",the persian squealed.

Roger came in with Elizabeth."come here princey",Roger says,"nuh uh,wuv papi more!",Freddie says."i'm the favourite",Brian says,cuddling Freddie,making him giggle."nap time",Roger says,"no!",Freddie says."tickle.tickle.Tickle",roger says,tickling his princes armpits."hehe hahahah!D daddy!",Freddie squealed.Roger puts Freddie on the main bed."Nap time",he say"No nap",the persian huffed."hands and knees",Brian growled."Daddy",Freddie whimpered ,the pulled off the boys boxers and shirt.

"count",Roger growled at him.

Slap

"one"

Slap

"Two"

Slap!

"three

Slap

"F Four"

Slap!

"Five!"

Slap

"six"

Slap

"seven"

Slap

"E Eight daddy"

Slap!

"N nine"

SLAP!

"Ten",

"look at me prince",Roger says,"nuh uh",Freddie says,"look at me",Brian says,slowly starting to tickle Freddie's feet."ah!papi!",he squealed.the two adults kept up tickling him."St sto stop it!",Freddie laughed,"apologize",Roger says,the persian was letting out squeaky giggles.they stop,to let him breathe."i.....S.....S.....So..Sowwy",Freddie panted,the salve is put on his sore bum.they get him into a diaper and cute lamb onesie."adorable",Roger says.they put him in the crib."Daddy cuddles",Roger heard a sleepy mumble"maybe tomorrow baby",he says.

Freddie nodded,they kiss his forehead and put Elizabeth in another crib.Just as roger and Brian leave the room,Freddie was sick.he had forgotten to tell them,"Daddy!",Freddie cries,sobbing."awe",Roger says,he picked up Freddie and got him in the bath while Brian cleaned the crib."i know baby",Roger cooed.

"tummy hurts daddy",the persian whimpered."i know",the blonde says,he gave Fredde a little tickle on the tummy.Freddie batted his hand away.After Freddie was got out the bath and put in a fresh diaper and fluffy lamb onesie."come here then,cuddle with daddy and papi",roger says.Freddie whimpered.Brian went over to them,"hey lamb",he says,"papi",Freddie whimpered."open wide",Brian says,he took Freddie's temperature."oh love,high fever",he says.

they got him in bed with the nightlight.Brian stayed with him,"papi",Freddie squeaked,"yes prince?",Brian says,"Story?p'ease",Freddie asked"of course,you pick",Brian says.Freddie goes to,he sat in front of the book self,thing of what book to choose."good one,fox in socks",Brian says,Freddie got back in bed."Socks,box,knox,know in box.Fox in socks.Knox on fox,in socks in box.Socks on knox,and knox in box! Fox in socks,on box on knox.Chicks with bricks come,Chicks with blocks come,Chicks with bricks and blocks and clocks come.Look sir,look sir,Mr Knox sir! Let's do tricks with bricks and blocks sir,let's do tricks with chicks and clocks sir.First,i'll make a quick trick brick stack......",Brian read on until Freddie fell asleep.Brian kisses his forehead and puts the duvet on him,"good night",he cooed.

he walked out to the living room,"he's asleep",Brian says."how's lizzie?",he then asked coldly."asleep Brian",Roger says,"that was stupid of you to do that,you know how fucking jealous Freddie gets,it'll upset him for days,remember last time,he wouldn't come out of the bedroom for a week",Brian says,"yeah......",Roger says,"Get.Rid.Of.Lizzie,i don't want her here!",Brian snapped now waking up Freddie."fuck you",he spat at Roger."get rid of her or i'm taking Freddie and moving to my parents",Brian added.

"fine fine",Roger says,planting a big kiss to Brian's cheek"stop it",Brian says.he went to check on Freddie,"hey baby",he says."papi",the persian whimpered."i'm right here",Brian says,rubbing his baby's tummy softly.he sat with Freddie."do you want a bath?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded."lay on your tummy baby",Brian says to him.Freddie does."good boy",he was praised.Brian grabbed the washcloth and a warm bucket of water along with Freddie's favourite scented soap.Honey scented."ready?",he asked,Freddie nodded."Good boy",Brian says.

he gently washed along Freddie's back making him giggle."ticklish",Brian teased."it tickles!",the persian giggled."We can't have that",Brian laughs with him.he grabbed the soap and gently works it into Freddie's legs."papi!that tickles!",the persian giggled.Brian grabbed a soft sponge and gently washed Freddie's legs making him laugh and giggle."all done",Brian says,he dried off Freddie and helped him into a diaper and onesie"cuddle?",he asked."of course baby",Brian says,he wrapped his arms around the persian boy,giving him a cuddle."wuv vu",he heard before the persian fell asleep.

"i love you too",Brian murmured.

**_ The next morning,,November 14th,1993(Tuesday) _ **

"Freddie",Brian says softly."wake up bud",he says."papi?",came a yawn,"i'm right here",Brian cooed,he picked up Freddie and carried him.he was sucking on his paci."good morning",Roger says.both ignored him."i thought i told you to get rid of her",Brian says.Roger stammered,"Freddie go pack baby",Brian says,"yes papi",Freddie says.he ran off."i'm leaving with Freddie",Brian says,"i'm not coming back,not until _she is gone!_ ",Brian says as Freddie came back in,teary eyed, "what's wrong?",Brian asked,"teddy",Freddie says,"you can't find it?",Brian asked,Freddie shook his head.Brian looked at Roger then at Elizabeth"lizzie",Brian says in a warning tone.

"lighten up",Roger says,"No,its Freddie's stuffie,i gave it to him"Brian says,"yeah papi!",Freddie says."Lizzie,i wont tell you again",Brian warned,she handed over the stuffie with a huff.Freddie took it and cuddled it."come on then bear",Brian says,he picked up Freddie after changing him.they got going to Brian's parents.

Brian's parents know about Freddie being a little.Brian had told them what happened.they arrived in less than an hour,"come on love",Brian says,"yes papi",Freddie says,Brian kisses his forehead and carries him."hello brian",Ruth,Brian's mother says,"Hi mum",he says."we're sorry for what happened",she says,"its fine,i left Roger,he wouldn't get rid of his hoe",Brian says.

Freddie had fallen asleep.


	2. Big boy pants

as the day goes on,Freddie gained the courage to ask his daddy for big boy pants."daddy?",he says."yes darling",Brian says."C Can i wear Big Boy pants?",the persian asked."promise you wont have an accident?",Brian asked,"PWOMISE!",Freddie squealed,he got given the big boy pants and changed into them.yet,that evening....he had an accident.....


	3. Diaper boy

the hours passed,Freddie had been sat in piss soaked undies for those hours."Freddie?",he hears his daddy call,"yes daddy?",he shouts back,"come down here",Brian says,the persian shook his head."did you have an accident?",Brian asked,"Mhmm sorry daddy",the persian sniffled,Brian walked up to the bathroom,he got Freddie bathed and into a diaper. 


	4. Daddy and his baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets jealous when Brian starts paying attention to the little Roger brought home

* * *

* * *

**_...................................................................... _ **

**_ Thursday _ **

* * *

* * *

The week had passed and Brian was paying more attention to the other little(Elizabeth/Lizzy).Freddie was jealous,he felt left out."Freddie!",Brian calls"angel bear?!",he calls."garden!",Roger shouts."okay!",Brian says,he walked out to the garden,found Freddie laying on the grass,asleep,cat curled up on his tummy,Brian carried him to bed."night,daddy loves you always",he says,kissing his forehead.Hours passed,Freddie woke up,he rubbed his eyes and yawned,he climbed off the bed and toddled to the living room"Daddy?",he yawned"good afternoon",Brian says. "cuddle?"the persian asked."sorry baby boo",Brian says. Freddie huffed and ran to the garden with his blanky,he got dirty from playing by himself,he giggled and laughed,he played with his baby cat,Delilah who was licking his face,she curled up on his lap,enjoying the soft petting of her fur. "Freddie!",Brian yelled.Freddie was to in his thoughts and was happy with his baby cat. he yawned.walked inside,muddy feet."bath time",Roger says."honey!",Freddie says.Roger bathed the persian boy.

"is daddy being mean?",he asked"mmhmm",Freddie hummed."lets get these little piggies clean",Roger says,he softly scrubbed the mud off Freddie's feet,making him giggle"that tickles!",he squealed.


	5. Daddy and his baby(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian end up leaving Freddie out of doing family stuff,that leaves Freddie to running away and getting hurt and meets future lover(Jim Hutton).

**_ that Afternoon,1992,Wednesday _ **

Brian,Roger and Elizabeth were in the living room while Freddie was napping,the three downstairs were cuddling with a movie,Freddie's favourite movie.......Bambi,that woke the poor boy.Freddie yawned and sat up in his crib,waking up still,he tumbled out of the crib with a little bump to the head.he found his comfy jumper with bambi on it and his cute black jeans,he put his socks on.brushed his long hair out then braided it after to keep it neat.(just how he likes it)he brushed his teeth after,he didn't know if he wanted to wear big boy pants or a diaper.he walked downstairs."daddy?",he says quietly.

Brian looked at him for a split second."Daddy!",Freddie says louder."Freddie",he was scolded."not fair"the persian thought to himself."i'll go check on him",Roger says.Brian nodded,"Freddie boo",Roger says,he got no answer,he opened the door"doll face",Roger says"weave me awone(leave me alone)",Freddie says"No,what's wrong",Roger asked"Wanna wear big boy pants",Freddie says."you can",Roger says,getting a pout,he helped Freddie into the big boy pants."thank you",Freddie blushed.the blonde man kissed his cheek."can i have my sippy please?",Freddie asked"of course,you know you don't have to ask me",Roger says"i like to!",Freddie pouted,Roger took Freddie to the kitchen,while the persian got the juice out(orange juice)."tank you!",Freddie giggled.the persian went off to his play room.

"so?",Brian asked."Weird,he's in his big boy pants with his sippy,he didn't want to join us,i suspect he's jealous or feeling left out",Roger says"go ask him",Brian suggested"i'll leave him for now,he's happy doing whatever he's doing now",Roger smiled.Elizabeth was curled against Brian's side yet Freddie was Brian's little boy!

"daddy?",Brian heard Freddie's quiet voice say from the doorway."mm",Brian hummed."had an accident",Freddie sniffled,the curly haired man walked to the persian,taking him to the bathroom.Brian puts him in the diaper after spanking Freddie twice."I don't want to hear another word of attitude",Brian growled,letting go of Freddie's chin,the persian nodded.Brian kissed his cheek while helping him with the jeans.Freddie was now ( ~~Nervous~~ ) hesitant.Brian left the bathroom and left Freddie standing there,crying.if Freddie had an accident,Brian would give him a bubble bath.....but of course this time he left freddie crying.

the persian sat on the floor crying.he sucked it up.he put on his combat boots(Army style boots,lace up).he had a T shirt on(blue jeans),he put on his leather jacket(Freddie is 23).he walked downstairs,Brian growled."where do you think you're going dressed like that?",he asked"out",he got a snarl."oh no you're not",Roger says"yes i am,i'm fucking Twenty three",Freddie spat,he was feeling big,he had boxers on."you're not leaving the house!",he got yelled at"i hate you both",he thought to himself.

Freddie went out anyway,to a club for littles looking for a daddy and daddies looking for littles.That was how Freddie met Roger and Brian."hey",someone says to Freddie,"oh uh hi",Freddie says."looking for a daddy?",that voice asked"dunno really,i mean i have two already but they rarely pay attention to me"Freddie admits"Jim,Jim hutton",the irish man says"Freddie",the persian says."they have another little,some slut,they adore her!i hate her,she's taking them away from me",Freddie says going quiet."come home with me",Jim says."Not tonight,got stuff to do",Freddie says"tomorrow then",Jim smiled,Freddie got Jim's number and address,he got a kiss on the cheek,he walked home,he tripped in the rain,getting himself a bruised and cut cheek.

he let himself in,tear stained cheeks,he changed into his diaper,jogging bottoms and jumper after changing.he sat in the kitchen."Doll?",Roger says"Weave me awone",a sad Freddie says."what happened",Roger asked.Freddie turned to face him.he let Roger clean his cheek."i know it stings",the blonde says.he cups Freddie's non hurt cheek."what did you do?",Roger chuckled"Tripped",Freddie says.he was sent off to bed for a nap"don't need a nap",he pout"yes you do",Roger says.Freddie gave in,pouting,letting himself be tucked up,he fell asleep not long after.he woke up five minutes after to Elizabeth's laughter,she was being tickled by Brian and Roger.Freddie called up Jim.

****

** ( ** _Freddie, **Jim)**_

_**"Hello?"** _

_"Jim,Hi!"_

**_"Hi Freddie,you okay?Little one"_ **

_" 'M sad"_

**_"Why?tell me"_ **

_"my daddies,they wont pay attention to me!"_

**_"oh little one,do you want to come over?"_ **

_"i'd like that",_

**_"see you in ten?"_ **

_"mhmm"_

__

The persian got ready to see Jim,he put on a fluffy jumper and jeans,packed a bag with comfy clothes,teddy,paci and that was all he needed.he left through the window"fuck it",he sighed.he walked to Jims,he knocked on the door,the irish man answer and pulled the persian into a hug."what happened to your cheek?",Jim asked"Tripped",Freddie says.he was let in."go change little one",Jim says softly."yes daddy",slipped out from Freddie's mouth"its okay Freddie",Jim reassured him.the persian changed into his jogging bottoms and a shirt.Jim was on the bed waiting for him."C'mere!",he says,that told Freddie"he loves you,trust him".the persian jumped into Jim's arms."My good little boy",Jim cooed softly,running a hand through the silky midnight black hair of Freddie,that lulled him to sleep.

_ **3AM** _

its three in the morning.Freddie was up already,he couldn't sleep,he sat in the kitchen on the floor."what are you doing up?",Jim asked,yawning after,he scooped up Freddie,who had already dropped off back to sleep and dream land.Jim cuddled him in bed,he felt Freddie snuggle against his chest."good boy",Jim says before falling asleep.

_ **8:30AM** _

"Good Morning",Jim says to Freddie,who was snuggled against his chest."little one,time to wake up",the persian heard the irish voice say."there he is",Jim says,Freddie giggled and blushed,he was scooped up into Jim's arms once again."sippy? or big boy cup?",Jim asked"Sippy.....please",Freddie asked,the sippy was filled with juice,Orange juice"ah,what do you say?",Jim asked"thank you",Freddie then blushed."good boy",was told to him and praised.the persian got his sippy.he drank it and realised,he would be late for work at the cafe,Jim knows this,Freddie got dressed into jeans and a T shirt,Jim kissed his cheek.he had made the persian a lunch.

Freddie ran to work,he was a minute late but it was dismissed by his boss.Freddie puts on his apron for the day,who should walk in?Brian,Roger and Elizabeth....."uh oh",the persian muttered.he refused to take their orders,his boss knows what happened last night.Freddie was cleaning tables,he tried to ignore Roger,Brian and Elizabeth.Until.....

"Freddie",he hears the growl of Brian,the persian kept cleaning tables."Don't ignore me",Brian says"leave me alone,i'm working",Freddie says."why are you acting like this",Brian asked"oh because i don't get your attention!",Freddie says."you and Roger don't care about me,you only care about Elizabeth,you leave me out of everything",the persian says"leave me the fuck alone!",He snapped.Brian did leave him alone.Freddie took his break alone,sitting in the corner by the window,he saw what Jim packed him.

_"Eat it all,i love you Freddie,  
Jimmy,xx"_

"Aww",Freddie thought to himself,he saw Jim walk in."daddy!",he squealed"hi little one",Jim says,kissing his forehead.Brian and Roger growled in frustration."baba",Elizabeth says."mm Sweet pea",Brian says"hungwy",she whined.Roger went and got them food while Jim and Freddie,laugh,giggle.blushed even."Freddie,will you go out with me?",Jim asked"yes",the persian says,they kissed with passion.Freddie on Jim's lap,(Freddie's boss and the owner are fine with gay couples kissing in the cafe).They held hands,"i best be getting back to working",Freddie says"i'll stay",Jim says.they kissed again but Freddie got a kiss to the tip of his nose.he giggled.

Freddie was still finishing up with cleaning tables,he got behind the counter and started on drinks.he saw the drink for Brian and spat in it with hate."Order up!",he called.Jim saw and grinning behind his hand.Freddie soon finished work.He sat with Jim after changing."don't be late tomorrow",his boss,Mikey says"i'll try",Freddie blushed.he and Jim sat together talking.Jim had a nice paci for Freddie,custom made with an 'F' on the front for Freddie then cute gems around it."here,this was custom made for you",Jim says,handing him the paci."you didn't have to",Freddie says"i wanted to,your old one was worn out",Jim says.

then brian got pissed!"that old one,i fucking got for him",he muttered under his breath."Bri,let it go",Roger says"No,i wont let it go,Freddie is our little!",he says"so what?Brian let it go,he's happy with some else",Roger says."shut up",Brian says"Don't you fucking dare",Roger says"papi",Elizabeth whimpered"its alright lizzie",Roger say"Freddie,its okay to use it if you want to,it doesn't matter what others say",Jim says.Freddie puts the paci in his mouth."god boy",he was praised by Jim,Freddie giggled."Freddie!You're not off the clock yet",Mikey says.Freddie got back into work clothes with the apron,he had to clean the tables.Brian got up,wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist."get your filthy hands off me",the persian growled.

"No",Brian says"yes Brian,get off me.you and Rog,don't even give me the love i need,Jim does.he knows how to make me happy,get off me!",Freddie snapped,he whipped round,getting Brian in the face with his fist"don't fucking touch me!",he yelled.Freddie was now upset and angry,he wiped his eyes"Get away from me",he growled."No,i don't want to,you belong to Roger and i,suck up the jealousy",the older growled(Jim is 24)(Brian is 27,Roger is Twenty five)."Get the fuck away from me,i don't need your crap,i have other things on my mind!",Freddie yelled at him.he needed to cool off.Brian wouldn't leave him alone,Jim started to get pissed and punched Brian in the face,taking Freddie outside to cool him off a bit.

"look at me",he says,the persian does,teary eyes.Jim brought him into a hug."shh,its okay little one,daddy's here",he cooed softly.he soon got Freddie calmed down...

. 

Cliff hanger!


	6. Daddy and his baby(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after jim calmed down,events start to unfold.

_ **1992,Thursday** _

"Little one!",Jim called from downstairs."Comin' daddy!",he hears Freddie giggle."i wonder where my little boy is",Jim says,Freddie was under the blanket,feet poking out."is this my little boy?",Jim wonders,he trailed a finger down the arch of the persian's right foot."hmm,i wonder if....i do this",Jim teased,picking up a feather and running it between the persian's toes,getting a ticklish squeal from Freddie.he kept doing it"St stop it!",Freddie giggled,curling his toes.Jim sat on his thighs,tickling his sides softly."D Dahahaddy",Freddie giggled into the pillow,bucking.Jim soon stopped the tickle attack.he kissed the back of Freddie's head."Daddy?",Freddie whined with a smile."yes little one?",Jim asked."Teddy",Freddie pouts."what was that?",Jim asked.

"N Nuffin' ",Freddie stammered,shrinking into his shy self"little one,what do you need?",Jim asked."Teddy",the persian quietly says."ask me then,its okay",Jim praised"Teddy p'ease?",Freddie asked,voice unsure of himself."here you go,little one",Jim says.the persian got his teddy bear."tank you daddy",he giggled,going shy behind his cute patterned blanky."i want to see your smile little one",Jim says"Nuh uh!",Freddie giggled."oh really?",the irish man asked.Freddie smiled and giggled.that gave Jim the idea to start tickling him all over."D daddy!",Freddie squealed with joy as he got his sides tickled.Jim pulled back from tickling him before hearing a whimper."what's wrong?",he asked,"More",Freddie says,rolling onto his back.Jim tickled his tummy,it got the persian squealing and giggling.Jim placed a kiss behind Freddie's ear.That morning was a cuddle morning."Daddy?",Freddie piped up"mhmm",Jim hummed while making breakfast"W Would we ever stay together?Forever",Freddie asked."of course little one,don't be silly",Jim smiled.

"do you want see your other daddies?",Jim asked him"mhmm if you don't mind",Freddie says"I don't mind",the irish man says to Freddie,pecking a kiss to his cheek.the place where a dimple appears.They got ready to see Brian and Roger."Little one?what do you need?",Jim asked."hmm paci",Freddie says,trying to think of what he needs."are you sure?",Jim asked"mhmm",Freddie hums,he got his paci and kiss to the nose.they held hands as they walked to Brian and Roger's.the door opened,Freddie felt guilt rise inside him."Freddie",Roger says softly."C'mere",he says,the persian flew into Rogers arms.Jim went to leave,he felt Freddie's hand shoot hand for his wrist."come in",Roger says.

Freddie was still jealous.he walked up to HIS room."don't mind Freddie for now",Jim says"its fine,he's jealous",Roger says."you can stay if you want",Roger says.Jim is at risk of eviction.his phone goes off,he's been evicted,he let out a frustrated huff."i've been evicted",he says."you can stay here,Freddie would love it",Roger says.then they hear a sudden screech."Shit",Roger says,he ran to the bedroom."Freddie!",he called."C'mere bear",he says,The persian got out from under the bed."silly boy",Roger says."lets run you a bubble bath",he suggested,the persian lit up.Roger ran him a bubble bath. 

"there we go",Roger says.Freddie yawned.the blonde did get him out of the bath.


	7. Daddy and his baby(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After A week Jim becomes part of Freddie's little space(Jim is a little and a daddy).Freddie comes out as Transgender

_**1992,Friday** _

Freddie was again being ignored by brian and Roger but Jim wouldn't ignore him."daddy!",Freddie called."yes baby?",Jim says"up",Freddie then says quietly,Jim bent down in front of him."whats wrong?",he asked.Freddie felt different,not male but female."Tell me",Jim says"I......I.....I think i'm transgender",the persian says."why?",Jim asked"long hair,female looks",Freddie says quietly."do you wanna tell them?",Jim asked"yes",the persian squeaked,they walked into the living room.

"daddy?papi",Freddie spoke up."yes darling",Brian says"go on,its okay",Jim says."i.......I.....I think....I think i'm transgender",Freddie choked out,Brian bolted up and span him around."we're proud of you darling",he says."thank you for telling us,it takes a lot to tell us",he says,wiping the tears away"Rog",Brian says"huh?",Roger says,he had been day dreaming."Freddie has something to tell us",he says"yes baby boo",Roger says,that nickname always made Freddie blush.

"i'm trans papi",Freddie says"C'mere",Roger says,the persian did.Elizabeth came in from her nap."Morning Lizzie",Brian says.


	8. Alex,Joshua,Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is fully ignored by Brian,Roger and Jim,Elizabeth starts to like Freddie......

__

_**1992,Friday** _

_**Warnings:Spanking,Smut,swearing,sexual scenes,foursomes** _

_**Joshua(White American):23** _

_**Brooklyn(American,male):24** _

_**Alex(White,English,Male):23** _

_**Freddie(Persian):23** _

_**** _

__

"baby!",Roger called,Freddie wasn't in the house at all,he was out at the club,getting guys,in the end he got three guys and was fucked by them."good boy Freddie",one of them,Brooklyn praised,Freddie is handcuffed to the bed."good boy",Brooklyn(American) says,there are two other guys,Joshua(White,American) and Alex(white,English).Joshua puts Freddie on his hands and knees."Good boy",they cooed.Freddie felt Alex slam into his prostate,he has a gag in.Brooklyn took the gag away"we want to hear your moans pretty boy",he says softly"Fuck",Freddie moaned,rocking against Alex."No",Alex says,spanking Freddie."fuck daddy!",the persian moaned as Alex again slammed into his prostate hard,Brooklyn started roughly kissing Freddie as Joshua wanked Freddie"F fuck daddy,can i cum?"the persian asked,"No not yet",Joshua says,Freddie moaned into Joshua's mouth as Alex came.Freddie fell limp onto the bed."you can cum",Brooklyn spoke up,the persian came,the three clean him up. 

"Good boy,you were so good for us",they coo,the persian is in the middle of Joshua and Alex."you were so good",they cooed.Brooklyn switched off the light before getting into bed with them.

_ **1992,Saturday** _

"Good Morning",Freddie hears Alex say."its time to get up sleepyhead",he says"Go away alex",Freddie groaned.Alex gave him an aspirin to take for the headache.Freddie felt the need to be sick,he ran to the bathroom,Joshua went after him,"There we go,let it out",he says.Joshua's hand on his back.they had been drinking last night.the persian washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth,he and Joshua showered together."you were so good for us last night",Joshua says,"you're cute",he says"R Really?",Freddie blushed"mhmm",Joshua hums.They finished the shower,they got dressed,Freddie into jeans and a hoodie,Joshua into A T shirt and jeans(the T shirt is tight on Joshua because he's well built with abs)."Good Morning Brooky",Joshua says to Brooklyn."Morning baby",he says to Joshua.

They sat and had breakfast.they were going back to the club.that they did.all sat together on one sofa,Freddie between Joshua and Alex,feet kicked up onto Brooklyn's lap.they do tend to sit,eat and drink.right now,they were all drinking,Freddie had a water.just then,Jim,Brian,Roger and Elizabeth walked into the club.Freddie scowled."baby,go get us drinks",Joshua says"yes daddy",Freddie grins.he got the same as before for them and himself"Freddie",Brian says,wrapping his arms around the persian waist as his hair tickled the persian."B brian get off!",Freddie almost giggled."no",Brian says"P please",he giggled.

"where were you last night?",he asked playfully"got drunk",Freddie sighs."why?",Brian asked,letting go of him"because Brian",the persian says."if you'll excuse me i have stuff to do",he says,he took the drinks back to Joshua,Alex and Brooklyn.they sat down and drank more."lets take this to the bedroom",Joshua says.They ran up to the bedroom with laughter.Freddie fell onto the bed,they were all quick to strip down.

_** Meanwhile ** _

_**** _

"i saw Freddie",brian sighs."at the bar?",Roger asked"mhmm",Brian hums."i'll talk to him",Jim says",i wouldn't,he and three others ran off to the bedrooms upstairs",Roger says,while they were talking,Joshua was fucking Freddie fast and hard."Mmm daddy!",Freddie moaned.Alex pulled Joshua from Freddie."ready?",Alex growled."yes daddy!",Freddie moaned,Alex slammed into Freddie making him rock forward."can i cum?",Freddie asked"No",they all growled.Freddie gripped the chain of the cuffs on his wrists.he was handcuffed to the bed by his wrists and ankles.Alex slammed into him again.Joshua found the nipple clamps...."this'll hurt at first",Joshua says"okay",Freddie says.Joshua puts the nipple clamps onto the persian boys nipples making him moan.(Jim owns the gay club)."F fuck Alex!",Freddie moaned"Its sir to you!",Alex scolds."yes sir,sorry sir",the persian moaned."you can cum",joshua says,Freddie fell limp onto the bed after cumming.Alex turned him onto his back,washing him down with the soft rag."Good boy",Joshua cooed."so good",Brooklyn says,they got him dressed into boxers and a hoodie and jeans,they went back down to the booth. 

"good boy",Alex says,ruffling Freddie's hair softly.the persian giggled.he put his head on Joshua's shoulder."freddie?",the persian hears Elizabeth speak up"what",Freddie spat,he was at the bar counter,getting drinks."Brian and Roger and Jim want to talk to you",she says"i don't want to talk to them",Freddie sighs."you have to",she says"No,i fucking don't,leave me alone",he spat,Joshua and alex walked over"this girl bothering you baby",Alex asked him"yes",Freddie says"you need to leave him alone",Joshua growled."No,he has daddies",Elizabeth says."he has,Alex,Brooklyn and myself",Joshua says,wrapping an arm around his baby,

Jim,Brian and Roger walked up to them."Freddie belongs to us"Roger says,Brooklyn then got involved."in fact,he belongs to us now",Brooklyn says."yeah,Freddie's ours!",Alex says.Freddie tucked himself into Joshua's side."good boy",he praised the persian.Freddie blushed,giggling after.Alex kissed his head."Freddie likes us more",Brooklyn says"don't you?",Alex asked,"mhmm",the persian hums"love you",he added."we love you too",Brooklyn says."he loves us more",Alex says"he's coming home with us!",Brian says,grabbing Freddie's wrist"let him go daddy",Elizabeth says.she got ignored.Freddie was tugged to the car.

he sulked."stop the attitude",Brian warned"you're not my daddy,Brooklyn,Alex and Joshua are",Freddie snarled.Elizabeth kissed Freddie."i'm gay",Freddie says,he shoved her away and looked out the window.The car pulled up outside,Freddie stayed in the car."Freddie?"Jim says."leave me alone",the persian says"what's wrong?",Jim asked"leave me alone",the persian scowled.Jim cups his cheek."tell me",he says."i'd rather be with Brooklyn,Alex and Joshua",Freddie sniffled,Freddie saw them,he bolted for it.Brian happened to see the persian start running"Josh!",Freddie says"C'mere baby",Joshua says,he lifts up Freddie.


	9. Alex,Joshua,Brooklyn(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Freddie escapes from Brian,Roger and Jim.Joshua,Alex and Brooklyn take Freddie home.

_**1992 Sunday** _

__

"Good Morning",Joshua cooed softly to the sleeping persian."its time to get up",he coos."Good Morning",Alex says,he kissed Freddie's cheek."Mowning",they hear the yawn of the persian.Joshua picked him up."Good Morning our sleepy boy",Brooklyn says."Mowning dada",Freddie yawned.Arms around Joshua's neck,legs around his middle."breakfast time",Alex says,he made them all breakfast,"eat up darling",Brooklyn syas _ **(Freddie is Female to male trans,he can still get periods,he has a clit)**_.he ran to the bathroom,looked down"uh oh",he says.Period,he got his period.he put a pad on and pulled up his boxers and jeans,he walked downstairs,burning up."i'm trans!",he blurted."that's fine",they say."he just got his period,he's female to male",Joshua says,Freddie nodded.

A cramp hit.he doubled over,Joshua picked him up and rocked him gently"i know love,i'm also trans,Female to male",he says."I'm gender neutral",Alex says."i'm gender neutral too",Brooklyn says.they all kiss Freddie's forehead.the cramp was really starting to hurt."it hurts",Freddie hiccuped through tears"i know baby",Joshua says,he rubs Freddie's tummy softly."it hurts",Freddie groaned."i think sex would help",Alex suggested.Joshua took Freddie to the bedroom and puts a towel under him,Freddie's jeans and boxers were pulled off"Ready?",he asked"yes",Freddie whimpers.Joshua lapped up the blood spilling from Freddie"J Josh,it hurts",Freddie whimpers.

Josh stopped everything,Freddie got dressed and puts a pad on.he put on his jogging bottoms."Joshua!"Freddie whined."i know baby boo",Josh says.he kissed Freddie's cheek..

**_"you 're not alone"._ **

**_Please take this into heart that being trans is a big thing to people and mental health is not a joke._ **

**_Mental health is a big deal please give the support to others with mental health problems,please visit this website:_ **

**_<https://www.mentalhealth.org.uk/> _ **

**_Thank you_ **


	10. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an awareness for mental health with a small chapter

**Thank you to all who have read chapter 9 and took the mental health awareness note into consideration.**

**I know what its like to go through mental health.Its hard dealing with mental health.**

**Yours truly,The author**

****

**Now then onto a small chapter**

Thank you again for all who have read the book so far,with this book,Freddie is transgender,his boyfriend,Joshua,alex and Brooklyn all support him no matter what happens.They love him,take care of him,i'm happy to take requests on _**AO3**_


	11. Alex,Joshua,Brooklyn(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Joshua have a daddy and baby day together,cuddling at home with tickles!

June 2nd

Its that time for a daddy and baby day!Joshua and Freddie spent the day together."Freddie,wakey wakey",he says softly,kissing his little ones cheek.Joshua picked him up,carrying him"good Morning Sleepyhead",Joshua tells him"Morning Joshy",Freddie yawned.Joshua kissed his forehead,Alex and Brooklyn came in"good Morning",Alex says,kissing freddie's forehead.They spent the day together,tickling Freddie to hear his giggles. 


End file.
